Shō Kusakabe
is a Third Generation pyrokinetic, and the Commander of the Knights of the Ashen Flame. The younger brother of Shinra Kusakabe, Shō was abducted by the White-Clad after he awoke the Adolla Burst as a baby, henceforth becoming the Third Pillar. Appearance Shō is a young teenager with large, bright crimson red eyes and pale silver spiky hair that falls in front of his face.Chapter 36, page 1 Just like his brother, the pupils of Shō's eyes are white. He dons the uniform of the White-Clad: a white jumper with a red cross Sol God symbol on the front that is cloaked by a white sheet, white gloves and white trousers tied by a quilted belt. The same quilted patterns are across the sleeves of his jumper. He wears long white boots that reach up to his knees at the front, and carries his katana on his right hip. Personality In spite of his angelic appearance and innocent beginnings, Shō is cold and emotionally distant. In sharp contrast with his older brother, Shō is completely indifferent to his family relationships. While he accepts that Shinra is his blood relative, he expresses no compassion towards him beyond mild curiosity upon meeting him for the first time, going so far as to express his disgust at the thought that they are brothers during later meetings. As he has spent the majority of his life under the Evangelist's care, Shō thinks of 'it' as his only parent and claims to have no memory of his mother and feels no love towards her (much to Shinra's anger). Furthermore, Shō seems to possess no ambitions of his own, choosing to follow the Preacher's orders no matter what. However, it is revealed that he was manipulated by Haumea. As the Commander of the Knights of the Ashen Flame, Shō commands respect and obedience from his followers despite his age and stature. He is also very calm, and even when taken by surprise, the swordsman quickly adjusts and continues with his mission. While Shinra struggles with the prospect of killing other people, Shō is perfectly willing to murder those who get in his way. Arthur's quick reflexes was the only thing that prevented Shō from killing him during their first encounter. Though he is cold and professional, Shō claims that his intense battle with Shinra eased his boredom. He also shows irritation towards Haumea's flippant attitude. He shows his emotions when he sheds tears while learning the truth from Shinra's memories. Abilities Sho is an extremely quick Third Generation pyrokinetic and skilled swordsman, being able to manifest feathers with his ability and battle Joker evenly with his katana. While trying to avoid killing his prey, Shō is able to fight using his sword's sheath to bludgeon them or consistently attack with the flat side of his blade. Adolla Burst Like his brother, Shō has the rare Ignition Ability Adolla Burst,Chapter 50, page 9 and the Adolla Link. Through using his Adolla Link with the Evangelist, Shō is able to use the Fourth Generation ability called Severed Universe, seemingly capable of stopping time.Chapter 78, page 21 Severed Universe gives the illusion of super speedChapter 63, page 16 and, using it in conjunction with his katana, Shō is capable of defeating Shinra, Arthur Boyle and Hibana with a single strike each. Severed Universe requires chilling the surrounding area to such a low temperature, it reduces the heat that causes the natural expansion of the universe, resulting in time passing more slowly for everything; the sole exception being Shō himself, who remains at normal speed. The major flaw of this technique is that it exposes Shō's body to extreme cold and he begins to freeze almost immediately. This forces Shō to avoid using it for extended periods of time and he must deactivate it in order to thaw out the ice forming on his body. Another weakness is that time doesn't actually freeze, it just slows down significantly; so if someone is fast enough, it doesn't matter if time is moving more slowly. The ability is also based on Shō having the Grace of the Evangelist. Once he loses the Evangelist's blessing he is unable to use it. Background In Year 186, while being monitored from afar by Charon and Haumea, Shō's Adolla Burst activated during the night, setting his house on fire and influencing Shinra to awaken his Ignition Ability. During the incident, Shō's mother turned into an Infernal, which Haumea used to abduct him. Afterwards, he was raised to believe the Evangelist was his parent,Chapter 78, page 10 all the while being unaware he had a mother and brother.Chapter 61, page 4 Plot Asakusa arc When the White-Clad returns from their attack on Asakusa, Arrow informs Shō on Haran's death and becoming of a Demon, as well as somebody in Special Fire Force Company 8 acquiring the Adolla Burst and Adolla Link, to which Shō states that this is highly desired by the Preacher. He then says that he will go next time, drawing his sword. Vulcan's Workshop arc Shō and Arrow later arrive at Vulcan's Workshop, where they spot Shinra attacking Giovanni. As the brothers look at one-another, Shō is confused as Shinra says they're brothers. As Shinra talks to Arthur about their reunion, Shō immediately approaches and attacks Shinra, before telling him that he must come back with his group. As Arthur pulls out his sword, Shō slashes him, followed by subduing Hibana. He then orders his men to capture Shinra and kill the others. As he gives the command, Vulcan's Workshop explodes, and amongst the flames, a pickup truck emerges and carries out the wounded. While the truck attempts to flee the scene, Shō appears in-front of it and prepares to attack, before he himself is attacked by Joker. After the two exchange words, Shō attempts to slice the man, but to no avail. Seeing as the truck had escaped, Joker retreats, before Shō regroups with the other White-Clads. Netherworld arc Upon the Special Fire Force Company 8 entering the Netherworld and becoming separated by Mirage and Yona, Shō has his elite soldiers engage the brigade by targeting their weakest members first. Shō soon finds himself confronted by Shinra, to which his brother proclaims to fulfill the promise he made their mother. Declaring that he doesn't have a mother and that his parent is the Preacher, Shinra and Shō start fighting. Using his Ignition Ability, Shō begins overwhelming his brother. Shō claims Shinra will never catch him, claiming they exist in different universes. An Adolla Link is established between them, allowing Shinra to see The Evangelist. Afterwards, Shinra is slowly able to forge a Link with Shō using his feelings for his little brother, enabling him to move even faster by tapping into the Evangelist's 'Grace' and slowly reaching Shō's level. Despite his new-found power, Shinra is overwhelmed by Severed Universe until he simply disappears when Shō triggers Severed Universe. Shō stands in shock while time is slowed and tries to find Shinra until he finally has to return time to normal. Shinra suddenly reappears and Viktor Licht realises that he is now moving faster than light. As such, Shō begins to fear his opponent as being able to force himself into his universe by acting faster than he can slow down. As the two Fourth Generation fighters clash, Shō begins seeing visions of his mother. Shinra and Shō clash for the final time, during which Shinra pulls Shō into a Adolla vision of his own creation. Seeing his brother's memories allows Shō to finally empathise with him and truly remember both his abduction and his mother's love. Returning to reality, Shō cries while his brother hugs him. Much to the shock of both brothers, Shinra accidentally rematerialised with Shō's sword piercing through his body. Before either of them can react, an amused Haumea appears. Before she can take Shinra away, Shō steps between them to ask what happened 12 years ago but is ignored by the Second Pillar. When he tries to attack her Severed Universe does not work. Haumea counters with her own Ignition Ability, forcing a shocked Shō under her control and he is taken away while Shinra is saved by Company 8. Operation Nether Investigation arc Shō is later kept in a mind-controlled state under Haumea's watch. Arrow is forced to watch as Haumea applies make-up to the boy. Ōbi's Rescue arc With the White-Clad wanting to change Tokyo to its rightful state, Shō joins Haumea in leading a group of White-Clad to Holy See. Taking control of Raffles III's mind, Haumea has him summon Leonard Burns. Upon him arriving with Company 1's priests and the group revealing their presence, Shō watches Haumea persuade Leonard in serving the Evangelist with them. Trivia * Sho's first name, "Shō" (象), means phenomenon. * Sho's pale skin, white hair and red eyes strongly suggests he was born with albinism. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Fourth Generation Category:White-Clad Category:Pillars Category:Antagonists Category:Knights of the Ashen Flame